Regrets
by maxandkiz
Summary: Sammy first hunt doesn't go exactly as planned. Sammy- 9 Dean- 14 A Author's Note fandom Stories-4-Charity story for Judyann722!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- This Stories-4-Charity story is for Judyann722!

Her prompt was: Either on Sam's first hunt or one of his first so maybe he's around 9 or 10 and Dean 15 or 16 Sam gets hurt due to something the father did. Maybe didn't listen to Dean about bringing Sam on hunt. Of course Dean is mad and causes some kind of problems (leave up to you) but want a happy ending.

Would love if you did add Bobby, Caleb, Jim and Joshua in story. However you want to hurt Sam is fine and definitely want hospital time so maybe everyone gets a bit mad at John at first.

I had to adjust Dean's age a little to fit with Sam's. I hope that's okay.

And Author's Note fandom's latest raffle is a doozy! The winner gets a Skype call with Kim Rhodes aka Jody Mills! How's that for an awesome prize! 

SPN 

Fourteen year old Dean Winchester leaned back against the old oak tree with a sigh. He couldn't believe Sammy had gotten detention again. It just wasn't like the kid. Actually landing even one detention was out of character for his little brother. Sammy's teachers always loved the little geek. Dean crossed his arms and glared at the double doors of their latest school. Sammy was doing this on purpose. He had to be. He was pissed at their dad and he was taking out on his teacher. The eldest Winchester huffed. The kid knew better. He knew the consequences for causing trouble at school. Their dad had made that abundantly clear after that first time. Sammy wouldn't be sitting comfortably for days after their father got through with him. Heck, he wouldn't be surprised if the man decided to repeat the brat's punishment for every detention the nine year old had gotten. Dean shuddered. Sammy better straighten up soon or he'd never be able to sit again. Seeing said little brother trudge out of the school, Dean pushed off the tree and strode across the school yard. "About time you got outta there" he commented, falling into step with the younger boy.

"Sorry" Sammy replied, keeping his focus on his shoes. He didn't dare look up. He'd tell his brother everything if he did and he couldn't let that happen.

The boys fell silent. They walked out of the yard and down the sidewalk.

It wasn't until after the brothers past the empty football field that Dean decided to start up a conversation. "You can't keep doing this Sammy." He told his brother. "I know you're angry at dad about leaving that last place but…"

"You don't know anything, Dean." Sam huffed.

"Really?" Dean scoffed. "So this whole bad boy Sammy routine of yours isn't your way of getting back at dad for making us leave before the big game? What, you decide you like having dad hand you your ass?" Getting no reply, he continued to prod, knowing it was the only way to get the kid to open up. "Come on man! We talked about this! I told you to lay off when you first pulled this shit! You're too old to pitch a fit cause you didn't get your way!"

"I'M NOT!" Sammy hollered, shaking with anger and hurt at his brother's accusations.

Dean put an arm out, stopping the younger boy. "Then what is this about?" he demanded. "Because six days straight of detention has to mean something."

Sammy shrugged.

Dean shook his head. "Fine, you wanna get your butt busted be my guest." He grumbled as they started walking once more. "Just don't come crying to me after it's over."

Nodding, Sam quickened his pace needing to get away from his big brother before he spilled the beans. He swiped at his eyes before shoving his hands in his pockets and hurrying around the long curve and up the narrow dirt drive that led to their latest crap home. He rolled his eyes as Dean raced past him. His brother was a competition junkie. He loved besting Sam in anything and everything. And he did beat Sam every time. It didn't matter what part of training. Dean was the master of all of them. And Sammy was just the second rate son trying to keep up. Sam sighed. He'd never…Sammy let out a yelp as he smacked into Dean's back. Rubbing his sore nose, the youngest Winchester side stepped his brother and froze. The impala was parked in front of the house which meant…Oh crap! He was so dead!

"Dean! Sammy! Inside now!" John bellowed from the doorway of the ancient trailer.

The brothers shared a glance before double timing it across the yard and into the house. Dropping their book bags on the floor, they stood side by side at attention.

A furious John stormed over to his boys and crossed his arms. "Either one of you care to explain why you're over an hour late getting home?" he growled.

Sammy's eyes dropped to the floor. "It's, it's my f-f-fault dad." he stammered. "I, I got de-detention again."

John's lips thinned at the tearful admission. Taking a deep breath, he ran a weary hand over his beard. He needed to calm down before he dealt with his little troublemaker. "Go to your room and wait for me, Sammy." He angrily instructed.

"Y-yes sir" Sam replied. He turned and ran out of the room.

Dean watched his little brother go and then looked back at their father. "Dad, he…"

"How many times, Dean?" John asked.

"Every day sir" Dean dutifully answered.

"Great" John muttered. Loosening his belt, he started for the hall. "Start packing, Dean. We're gonna leave as soon as I finish dealing with Sammy."

"Dad, go…"

Both hunters looked up at a loud knock. "You expecting anyone?" John asked.

"No sir" Dean replied, grabbing a gun off the table.

Nodding his approval, John strode over to the door. He glanced out the side window before opening the door and staring down at the short, skinny boy with glasses. "Can I help you?" he gruffly questioned.

Cole gulped. "Y-y-yes sir" he managed to stammer. "Are you, ummmm, are you Sammy Winchester's f-f-father?"

"Yes" John responded. "But if you've come here to see Sammy, you're outta luck. He's grounded for getting in trouble at school." He started to close the door, stopping as the skinny kid's foot got in the way. "What?"

It took all Cole's courage to not run away. "I, I'm not here to see Sammy. I came to talk to you." he corrected.

"Me?" John inquired, his surprise clearly showing on his face.

"Yes sir" Cole replied, pushing his glasses back up. "I ummm, I wanted to come earlier but, but I was scared she would find out and then I'd be…"

"Whoa slow down son" John advised. He knelt down in front of the frightened boy and softly asked, "Who is this she you're talking about? And what do you need to tell me?"

Cole took a shuddering breath. He could do this. "I need to warn you about Mrs. Figg. She, she likes to pick on the new kids or the ones she knows have parents that don't care." He explained. "She's been picking on Sammy since you guys got here; yelling at him for no reason, calling him names, and blaming everything that happens in the classroom on him. The detentions he's gotten haven't been his fault. He didn't do anything wrong. Mrs. Figg just gave them to him so she could torture him some more."

"What?!" Dean yelled. "That bitch has been bullying Sammy all this time and you're just now getting around to telling us?! What the hell?!"

"Dean" John warned, sending his son a look that had him instantly backing down. Turning back to their visitor, he forced himself to smile. "Thank you for being brave enough to come and tell me about Sammy's situation. I'll take care of it. Mrs. Figg won't be bothering my son or anyone else after today."

"You mean it." Cole whispered, his eyes shining with hope.

"I guarantee it." John promised the boy. He ruffled the tiny boy's hair. "Go on home now. I'll take care of everything."

Cole's grin lit up his entire face. "Thanks Mr. Winchester!" he excitedly exclaimed. The nine year old hugged the surprised man and then turned and ran down the drive.

John sat staring after the little boy. His baby had been hurt and he hadn't been there to protect him. Furious, he stood up, spun around, and kicked the door frame. The chunk of rotting wood that flew off gave him no satisfaction though. Deflating, John ran a hand across his face and then strode through the living room and down the hall to the boys' bedroom. He threw open the door and rushed over to Sammy, whose eyes had gone wide. "Sammy, I'm going to ask you a question and I want an honest answer. Understand?" he barked, taking a seat beside his son.

"Y-y-yes sir" Sam stuttered, willing back the tears.

"Has your teacher been picking on you?" John questioned.

Sammy shrunk into himself. "I, I…"

"Sammy, it's okay bud. You can tell me the truth." John assured his youngest. "Nothing bad will happen to you if you tell me the truth. Whatever she told you is a lie." John paused for a moment then added, "Come on kiddo, has your teacher been picking on you?"

"Yes" Sammy whispered before dissolving into tears.

"Awww buddy I'm so sorry" John softly said, wrapping his arms around his little boy.

Sammy yelped and pulled away from the painful contact.

John's eyebrows shot up. "Sammy, are you hurt?" he asked. "Did your teacher hurt you?" Seeing the boy's shaggy head nod, he had to fight to keep his composure. "Show me."

Sniffling, Sammy slowly took off his shirt and turned around.

Dean felt as if all the air had been sucked out of his lungs as he stared at his brother's bruised back. Wide red stripes covered the nine year old's rainbow colored back. "Wh-why, why didn't you tell me?" Dean asked, feeling awful about all the things he'd said to his brother over the past week.

"She, she said she knew dad was gone and that, that if I told anybody she'd call CPS on us." Sammy told him. "And, and that they would call the police on dad and they'd put him in jail. And then I'd, I'd never see you or dad again."

Dean carefully drew his little brother into a hug as the tears started flowing once more. "Hey, it's alright Shrimp. Nobody's taking you away from me. Nobody." He assured Sammy. "Don't you know by now that I won't let anything bad happen to you?"

John watched proudly as his eldest comforted the baby of their family. Knowing his youngest was in good hands, he made a snap decision. "Dean, tend to your brother's back and then finish packing." He ordered as he stood. "I'll be back in a little while and I want you ready to hit the road when I return."

"Dad! Dad, don't…"

"Don't worry Sammy" John said, lovingly palming the boy's cheek. "I'll be back soon. Promise."

"Dad" Sammy cried but the hunter had already stormed out the door.

Dean tightened his hold on his upset sibling. "Dad will be fine, Sammy." He confidently stated.

The look Sam shot his brother practically screamed 'duh!'

Dean smirked. "Come on Samantha, let's go make you all pretty again." he teased.

"It's Sam." The nine year old corrected.

"Sure it is bitch" Dean tossed back, ruffling the boy's hair and chuckling at the huff his actions caused. "Now come on! Up and at'em! We've got things to pack and monsters to hunt!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Sammy good naturedly grumbled adding, "Jerk" under his breath. Smiling for the first time all day, he followed his older brother out of the room. 

AN- I know it doesn't sound much like the prompt yet but I'm getting there.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- This Stories-4-Charity story is for Judyann722!

Her prompt was: Either on Sam's first hunt or one of his first so maybe he's around 9 or 10 and Dean 15 or 16 Sam gets hurt due to something the father did. Maybe didn't listen to Dean about bringing Sam on hunt. Of course Dean is mad and causes some kind of problems (leave up to you) but want a happy ending.

Would love if you did add Bobby, Caleb, Jim and Joshua in story. However you want to hurt Sam is fine and definitely want hospital time so maybe everyone gets a bit mad at John at first.

Previously on Supernatural- Smiling for the first time all day, he followed his older brother out of the room. 

SPN 

John pulled up in front of their battered old trailer and dropped his head onto the steering wheel. A demon…his youngest son had been tortured by a demon in the guise of a school teacher! Some father he was. And some hunter for that matter. He'd been so focused on the hunt when they got into town that he hadn't even checked out the school let alone taken the boys their first day. He'd handed his baby boy over on a silver platter. His son Hell both his boys could have been taken. He could have lost his children and there would have been nothing he could do about it. Since he hadn't bothered checking out the place or the people, he wouldn't have even known where to start. Realizing just how badly the situation could have ended, the Winchester patriarch had to fight back the urge to be sick. That was a weakness he could not afford right now. His boys needed him and for once in their lives their needs were damn well going to come first. Nodding to himself, John lifted his head. After swiping a hand across his eyes, he yanked open the door and climbed out of the classic Chevy. He needed to see his boys. 

SPN 

Dean looked up at the snick of the door. "Hey dad" he softly greeted.

John nodded his reply his attention not shifting from the sleeping youngster beside his eldest. "How is he?" he whispered.

"Hurting and sore but okay" Dean relayed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Nothing's broken but the bruises are…they're all over his back and, and…his butt's black and blue too. There are cuts littering his back and upper arms. Most of the cuts aren't that bad; they look kinda like paper cuts though so I'm betting they hurt like Hell." Dean paused and blew out a breath. "I only had to stitch three places." Seeing his dad forehead furrow, he gave the man a small smile. "Don't worry dad, he didn't feel a thing. I gave him some of the good stuff before I started patching him up and I worked on the easy stuff until I was sure the meds had kicked in."

John leaned down and carded a hand through Sammy's long locks. "He give you any more details about what went on?"

"No sir, I tried to get him to talk but he refused to say anything else about it. I think it's all too fresh. He can't deal with it right now and I'm not gonna push him. He'll talk when he's ready." Dean replied before glancing over at his dad. "You take care of the bitch that did this?"

"Yeah" John whispered without looking away from Sammy. "She won't be hurting any other children ever."

Shock flashed across Dean's face. "You mean you…

"Took care of her" John finished. He lovingly palmed his sleeping son's cheek and then stood. "Come on. Let's go pack the impala so we can hit the road. I wanna be outta here in five."

"Yes sir" Dean replied. He stood, grabbed his and Sam's bags, and followed his father out the door. 

SPN 

Sammy awoke to the familiar rocking motion of the impala. Feeling course denim under his cheek instead of the usual smooth leather of the seats made the nine year old smile. Dean, his big brother, had given up the shotgun seat to sit with him. That one little action meant more to Sam than he could ever express. It was one of Dean's ways of showing him that he loved him. It also meant he was worried though; worried about Sammy. And, if Sam knew his brother, he was probably blaming himself for him getting hurt. That was something the littlest Winchester couldn't let go on. So even though he wanted nothing more than to lie there and rest, Sammy carefully levered himself up into a sitting position. "Where are we going?" he asked, knuckling his eyes.

John gazed at his sons in the rearview mirror and smiled. "Bobby's place" he told the inquisitive boy.

"Oh" Sammy muttered, dropping his head to his chest.

"Sammy? You okay buddy?" John questioned.

"Yes sir" Sam answered even though he felt anything but. "I guess I'm just a little tired is all."

"Why don't you lie back down?" Dean suggested. "I'll wake you up when we stop."

"Dean's right Sammy. Go back to sleep." John seconded. "We've still got a long way to go."

"Okay" Sammy agreed. He slowly lowered himself down and settled his head on his big brother's lap. Clutching Snuffy to his chest, the littlest Winchester closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. He wanted to enjoy his last few hours with his family before they dumped him at Bobby's and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

AN- This Stories-4-Charity story is for Judyann722!

Her prompt was: Either on Sam's first hunt or one of his first so maybe he's around 9 or 10 and Dean 15 or 16 Sam gets hurt due to something the father did. Maybe didn't listen to Dean about bringing Sam on hunt. Of course Dean is mad and causes some kind of problems (leave up to you) but want a happy ending.

Would love if you did add Bobby, Caleb, Jim and Joshua in story. However you want to hurt Sam is fine and definitely want hospital time so maybe everyone gets a bit mad at John at first.

Previously on Supernatural- Clutching Snuffy to his chest, the littlest Winchester closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. He wanted to enjoy his last few hours with his family before they dumped him at Bobby's and left. 

SPN 

Bobby looked up from his cooking as Sammy slowly shuffled into the room. "Morning Sammy" he greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine" Sammy softly said as he carefully lowered himself onto the hard wooden chair. The faded yellow pillow Dean had placed on his chair did little to stop the agony sitting on his bruised bottom caused.

"So, you always walk like a ninety year old arthritic?" Bobby teased. He frowned as his remark failed to get so much as a slight smile from the youngster.

Sammy ducked his head. "I'm okay. Honest." He mumbled as he nervously rolled the salt shaker in his hands. "I'm just a little sore still."

Bobby nodded. He strode over to the fridge and pulled out the carton of orange juice he'd bought when John had called him to say they were coming. He went over and set it on the table and then walked back to the stove. "Dean left some pain pills for you by your glass. Eat a piece of that toast and take'em while I get your pancakes ready." He instructed.

"Yes sir" Sammy replied. He grabbed the top piece of toast, ran a buttered knife over it, and wolfed it down. Shoving the last bit in his mouth, the littlest Winchester grabbed the juice carton and poured some in his glass. He then swiped a hand across his mouth, picked up the pills, and popped them into his mouth washing them down with his juice. Once he'd emptied his cup, Sammy set it back down and cast a nervous glance at his ball capped friend. After a moment's hesitation, he blew out a breath and asked, "Did dad tell you how long they'd be gone this time?"

Bobby brow furrowed. "What'cha talking about Sammy?" he questioned as he expertly flipped the pancakes he was making. "You dad and Dean haven't gone anywhere. They're out in my workshop tuning up the Impala."

"Oh" Sammy muttered. He picked up the salt shaker and started rolling it once more. It made sense that his dad would want to ensure that the car was road ready before heading out. They'd probably leave as soon as they finished. Unless… "Are you researching for their hunt? Can I help?"

Bobby flipped the pancakes onto a plate and took it over to the table. "What are you going on about, Sammy?" he questioned as he sat down beside the boy. "Your daddy hasn't said anything to me about a hunt. He said something had happened and you guys needed a place to hole up for a while."

Sammy's gaze dropped to the table top. Now he understood what was going on. His dad was angry about Sam allowing himself to be bullied and beaten and had decided that he needed extra training. The next few days were not going to be fun. Training with their dad never was. He pushed too hard, expected too much, and constantly compared him to Dean and not in a flattering way either. And since they would be spending the next several days here training instead of his father's preferred pastime of hunting, their dad was sure to get more and more frustrated and furious as time went by. Sammy shuddered, dreading the appearance of that particular part of John. 'If it isn't already here, that is.' He thought. Then again the man being out working on the car wasn't a good sign. If he was doing that, he must be pretty ticked off already. The question was how much. Sammy wondered not for the first time where the loving daddy from a couple of years earlier had gone. The littlest Winchester set down his fork and pushed his plate away. He wasn't hungry anymore.

"Eat Sammy" Bobby admonished, pushing the plate of pancakes back in front of the boy.

"I'm not hungry Uncle Bobby" Sammy softly replied. He looked over at the older man with what his big brother liked to call the puppy eyes of doom and asked, "How mad is dad?"

Bobby frowned. "Mad? What do you mean?" he asked, hoping the kid wasn't talking about what he thought he was.

"How angry is he with me?" Sam clarified.

Bobby's expression softened. "Sammy, your daddy isn't mad at you." he assured, shaking his head both to emphasize that point and to stop the elder Winchesters from storming into the room. "He's angry with your teacher not you."

"But I…"

"You didn't do anything wrong, Sammy." Bobby adamantly stated. "Understand?" Seeing the boy's head drop, the hunter reached over, gently grasped the kid's chin, and pulled Sammy's head back up until they were eye to eye again. "Do you understand, kiddo?"

"Y-y-yes sir" Sammy tearfully answered before ducking his head once more. "Bbbbut dad's, dad's not gon-gonna see it that wwwway."

That got John's feet moving. He rushed into the room and dropped onto his knees at his youngest son's feet. Gently placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, he looked his upset child right in the eyes. "Sammy son I want you to listen and listen good. Okay?" Getting a shaky nod, John smiled. "I am not the least bit angry with you. You did nothing wrong. NOTHING."

"O-okay" Sammy responded. His tone and expression however, told the three hunters that he didn't believe a word.

"I mean it Sammy. I am not angry at you because you didn't do anything wrong." John reiterated. Seeing the disbelieving look still on his son's face, he sighed. The father rubbed his chin trying to find a way to explain his feelings so his youngest would understand. Finally deciding to do something he rarely did with his children, John dropped the confident hunter mask he always wore and allowed the boy to see the naked truth. "Sammy, the last thing I am is angry at you. I'm upset and hurt yes. It kills me anytime you or Dean gets hurt."

"But…"

"And I am angry, furious even but not at you; at your teacher and at myself." John admitted.

Sammy gazed at his father in shock. "You're mad at yourself? Why?" he questioned. "You didn't do anything."

"That's what I'm pissed about! I didn't do a damn thing! I didn't check out the school or the teachers before I sent you boys there! Hell, I didn't even go meet the people! I just handed you over to that witch!" John replied. "If I'd just gone to that school…if I'd just checked her out, you wouldn't have had to endure all the torture she put you through and for that I am so very sorry. I would give anything if I could go back and do things over. But I can't. All I can do is promise you that I will never send you anywhere without thoroughly checking out all the people there first."

Sammy was taken aback by the range of emotions shining in his father's eyes as he spoke. The anger and self-loathing, the sorrow, and the fierce determination spoke volumes. And the love, the pure unbridled love…it blew the nine year old away. Bursting into tears, Sammy threw himself into his dad's open arms. "I, I, I'm ssssorry too, da-dad." he stammered, snuggling closer to the man's chest in a way he hadn't done since he was a toddler. "I, I should should've told De-Dean."

John cradled his baby close. "Not your fault Sammy remember?" he whispered.

"But…"

John sighed. He ought to know the kid wouldn't give it up that easily. After all, Sammy and Dean both had guilt complexes a mile wide. Knowing he'd never win the 'you weren't at fault' argument with his youngest, the eldest Winchester quickly worked out a compromise. "How about we say we both could have done things differently and leave it at that?" he offered.

Sammy smiled into his father's shirt. "Sounds ggggood" he replied with a sniffle.

A genuine grin lit up John's face. "Great!" he enthused. He hugged his youngest to him for a moment before reluctantly releasing him and gently setting the boy back on his chair. "Now that we have that settled, get to eating kiddo! We have a car to finish and fish to catch if we're gonna have a family fish fry tonight!"

Sammy's dimples made an appearance then. "You want me to help with the car?" he asked, the awe clear in his voice.

"Of course I do" John assured his son.

"Yeah, we can't finish without you kiddo." Dean added, ruffling his brother's hair. "Somebody's gotta keep Rumsfield from eating the tools."

"Good luck with that." Bobby muttered.

"Don't worry Bobby, I'm sure Dean can handle that mangy ole mutt long enough for Sammy and I to get the impala's tune up done." John told his friend.

"Me?!" Dean exclaimed. "Why do I have to wrangle the dog?"

Sammy snorted at the fake affronted expression on his big brother's face. While most people would think he was upset about being demoted to dog watcher, Sam knew better. Dean was just putting on an act for his benefit like he always did when Sam was feeling down. Of course Dean didn't know that Sammy knew that so the nine year old let out a well-rehearsed chuckle and said, "What's a matter Dean? Afraid I might show you up?"

"As if, you are no match for me little brother. You are in no way anywhere half as good as me when it comes to fixing cars." Dean cockily stated. "You and dad go ahead and have your fun. Just don't come crying to me when the engine won't so much as turn over."

Sammy pretend scowled. "Oh, it is on big brother!" he challenged. He stuffed the last of his pancakes in his mouth and washed it down with some juice. Standing, he tossed his napkin on his plate and grabbed his dad's shirt sleeve. "Come on dad! Let's go!"

Bobby shook his head as he watched the Winchester boys toss insults back and forth as they walked out of the kitchen. A prank war was coming. He could feel it. Smiling, he picked up Sam's empty plate and glass and deposited them in the sink before going over to the phone. He needed to call for reinforcements.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Supernatural and all its characters belong to Kripke and the CW. I own nothing.

Previously on Supernatural- Smiling, Bobby picked up Sam's empty plate and glass and deposited them in the sink before going over to the phone. He needed to call for reinforcements. 

SPN 

"Sammmmmmmmy" Dean sing-songed, flicking his sleeping sibling's ear. "Time to rise and shine!" Getting a low moan in response, the older boy smirked. "Come on Sam-a-lam! You've had enough beauty sleep!"

Sam merely batted at the annoying hand and rolled over away from the pest it was attached to.

Dean was undeterred however. Upping the ante, he began poking Sammy in the side something he knew his younger brother hated. "Up and at'em Princess!" he called. Getting nothing but the occasional flinch, he stood and sadly shook his head. "Okay, you asked for it, Sammy. You've got five minutes to get your butt outta bed and into the shower. If I don't hear it running by then, I'm sending Caleb in to wake your sorry ass up and you know what kinds of things he does to wake up lazy bones." Dean tromped over to the door and opened it. "Five minutes Sammy" he warned before leaving the room.

Sammy opened his eyes and flopped over onto his back with a groan. He fisted his eyes and then glanced over at the clock on the night stand. Seeing 6:30 flashing at him, the youngster sighed and shook his head. He couldn't believe his big brother was willingly up and cheery at this time of morning. In fact, Dean had been up early every day since they'd come to Bobby's place two weeks ago. Sammy grumbled under his breath as he slowly sat up and tossed the covers aside. Being bright eyed and bushy tailed this early was so unlike his older sibling. What could possibly have gotten into Dean to ma…Sammy suddenly grinned. Bobby had cooked up a breakfast feast every morning and he had allowed Dean to help out around the shop to earn some spending money. Then there were the afternoons goofing off and the evenings spent cruising the town with Caleb. And last of all there was dad's announcement last night that training would begin again tomorrow. Huh, no wonder Dean bounded out of bed in the morning. Sighing, Sammy got out of bed, grabbed some clothes out of his duffle, and headed for the shower. Today was not going to be fun. 

SPN 

Sammy trudged into the kitchen and slipped into his usual seat at the table. A plate piled full of bacon, eggs, and sausage quickly appeared in front of him. "Thanks Uncle Bobby" he called before popping a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"You can thank me by eating everything on that plate." Bobby instructed, pointing his spatula at the overflowing dish.

"Yes sir" Sammy replied. He picked up his fork, ran it through his eggs, and shoved the heaping helping in his mouth.

"Slow it down son" John lightly admonished.

"Yeah Shrimp, you're gonna make yourself sick." Caleb seconded. "And today won't be much fun if you've got a stomach ache."

Sam's smile slipped at the reminder of the day's activities. He swallowed his mouthful before giving his dad the required 'yes sir' and then slowly started back on his meal. As he ate, he gazed around the table at the others. With the exception of his dad the hunters looked happy. They were talking and joking around and occasionally laughing at Dean and Caleb's antics. His dad though was wearing his usual somber expression as he flipped through the newspaper. "No doubt searching for his next hunt," Sam thought. The hunter had to be itching for a hunt by…

"I'm done!" Dean called. He grabbed his plate, silverware, and glass and dumped them in the sink and then headed for the backdoor. "I'm gonna get started on that Dodge that came in yesterday. You guys enjoy your training!"

Sammy stared slack jawed at his brother's retreating back. Dean didn't have to train?! He was going to be working out alone with his dad?! Dean had to be pranking him. His big brother wouldn't really leave Sam to train with just their dad, would he? Needing the reassurance that he wasn't being left alone, the littlest Winchester turned to his father. "Dad, you're not letting Dean skip training, are you?" he questioned.

John folded his paper and set it down before looking over at his youngest. "Yes I am." He sternly answered. "Dean made a promise to Bobby and he is going to keep it."

"Don't worry Squirt P.J. and I will be with you." Caleb assured Sam.

"Great" Sammy thought miserably. Like training without Dean wasn't enough; now P.J. and Caleb were going to be there to watch him fail. Sighing, Sam scooped up the last of his eggs and shoved them in his mouth before taking his dishes in the sink and trudging out of the room. 

SPN 

When the classic Chevy finally came to a stop, Caleb looked up from the thumb wrestling match he was having with Sammy. He frowned at the building they were parked in front of. "Ummm, John" he said as they climbed out of the car. "What are we doing here? Gyms don't let little kids work out on their equipment."

"This one will." John confidently stated. "I already talked with the manager."

Sammy barely withheld a sigh. Strength training on machines built for adults was going to suck out loud. He wasn't going to be able to lift much weight at all, and considering how many vehicles were in the lot, this session was sure to be the most embarrassing training ever. In fact, he would probably be lucky to get out of this without being laughed at and being made the butt of some jock's joke. After all, most jocks couldn't resist bullying the skinny, little kids. Of course if anyone dared to do that, Caleb would beat…his thoughts ground to a halt as they stepped into the door of the gym. Half of the wall to their right was covered by the biggest rock climbing mountain he'd ever seen. "Wow" he mumbled.

John smiled. "I'm glad you like it kiddo because that," he said, pointing to the rock wall, "is our training."

"We get to climb it?!" Sammy exclaimed.

"Yes" John replied. He ushered his excited son over to the wall and helped him pick out and helmet and get strapped into a harness before taking him to the far left side of the molded rock. "Alright, now this has several different stages. This first one is for little kids. There are extra hand holds and there closer together to make it easier. I want you to climb it first and then we'll move on to the harder ones."

"Yes sir!" Sammy answered. He eagerly went over to the rock wall and gripped two handholds. The youngest hunter quickly and easily scaled that section of the wall. He then moved to the section made for children his age and older. It was a bit harder but Sam still managed to make the climb. Grinning widely, the youngster stepped over to the next section.

Caleb put a hand on the boy's shoulder to stop him. "You need to look at this one first Sammy." He instructed. "There are fewer hand and foot holds and they're farther apart. You need to figure out your route before you start up."

Sammy nodded. He studied the wall for a few moments and then carefully started climbing. He inched his way up the rock, stretching at some parts to reach some of the hand holds. Sam paused at the halfway point to get his bearings. He gazed up imagining the path he had chosen. After making some corrections to his route, the littlest Winchester started on his way once more. He slowly pulled himself along until… "I made it!" he shouted, waving down at his family.

"Nice job, Sammy!" Pastor Jim called as he watched the boy make his way back down.

"Way to go, dude!" Caleb complimented, high fiving Sam once he reached the bottom.

Sammy gave his friend a dimpled smile before racing over to the person whose opinion mattered most. "Dad! Dad! I made it!" he exclaimed as he pounced on his father. "Did ya see me?!"

"I saw. You did good bud." John assured, wrapping his arms around the bouncing youngster. This, this is why he'd allowed Dean to stay and help Bobby. The past two weeks he'd had the old Sammy back; the one who thought he hung the moon. And while the father knew it wouldn't last long, he wanted to hang onto it for as long as he could which meant doing things without Dean so Sammy ran to him instead of his big brother. And if that made him selfish, so be it. He was just enjoying being daddy again. Which reminded him… "What was that, Sport?"

"I asked if I could climb it again." Sammy repeated.

"Go for it, kiddo" John replied, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Thanks dad!" Sammy hollered before racing back to the rock wall.


End file.
